paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Philippine Class: About the Holy week
This is the Fourth lesson about the Philippines for the Paw Patrol. Second Transcripted Story Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Andres Plot The Teaching about the Holy week It all begins at the Nipa Hut at the Backyard. Andres is hanging Palm leaves on his door. Chase is walking to Andres Chase: Hey Andres! Andres: Oy! Chase! Chase: Ano ang Ginagawa mo?(What do you doing?) Andres:You know how to speak Tagalog a little... well... I am hanging some Cross Shaped Palm leaves at My wall and the door at my Nipa Hut. In honor of the Palm Sunday. Skye and the other Pups looks for Chase and sees him with Andres talked with Something. Skye:Chase we are looking for you... Chase: Ahh... Come on Skye... Rubble: Yeah... Hey Andres! Why are you hanging some palm leaves. Andres: You Pups are interested to learn about the Holy Week. Zuma: What about it?? Andres: Are you interested to learn about it? Everypup: Yes! Palm Sunday Andres: Pups today is Sunday... Palm Sunday... you noticed that I hang a palm leaf at My door because you know. that Jesus entered Jerusalem.... and Palms are waved when they were sprinkled at the church. but when you want it on Ash. Ash Wednesday should you expect. Chase: What others too? Andres: Palms can use to ward of Demons and avert lightning. Rubble: There are TV shows that airs??? Andres: Yes. but that is the last part before all TV shows must change from noontime shows to noontime drama. Rubble: Ohh. Skye: Andres What happened as the Days progress? Andres: Many shows reduced their TV Programming but you can have fun by visiting some churches or doing the Visita Iglesia or Church Visit. Skye: You mean we can tour all churches? Andres: 7 churches at a certain area.... Maundy Thursday Andres: This is the actual start. at the Philippines. TV programming changed. it begins to be more religious oriented. mostly related to Church. Skye: What about celebrating the mass??? Andres: The mass of the holy body and blood held at the church at 1800 Zuma: And it came fow the Good Fwiday Wight? Andres: Zuma has a point guys,,, but... It was fun if you want to learn more. Marshall: What happened during Good Friday? Good Friday Andres:Marshall, during good friday you expected too fun for you.... Marshall: What is it? Andres: during good friday the Filipinos hold street processions, Persons are sometimes self-flaggelated themselves or crucify themselves. It was held at Pampanga, Others are participating the way of the cross at the streets or watching a play. Skye: What kind of play? Andres: Senakulo or a passion play. Zuma: Could you show us? Andres picks up a picture. the picture timeline is during the lent 2015. He shows a picture of the Stations of the cross in floats at Baliuag, Bulacan. and A picture of Actors at a church performing a play. Zuma: Wow! Chase: What about the TV shows? Andres: There's no Apollo the Super pup on that day because. most of the tv programs are religious oriented. Rubble: What about the Mass? Andres: There are no Mass on that day until it was easter vigil. it was quiet at 3:00 at the Afternoon since.... Chase: About Black Saturday? Black Saturday Andres: Chase Black saturday is a christian's day of mourning. sometimes we continue a normal life. Rubble: What about the Programming and Mass. Andres: The Easter vigil will held at night and tomorrow will be better. Skye: What is it? Andres showed her a picture of him at a float of the risen jesus at A barangay at dawn. Skye: Wow! Andres: That will be held on Easter Sunday. Easter Sunday Ryder: What about it? Ryder approaches Andres while Ryder is eating a steam cake Pups: Hey Ryder. Andres: Oh Ryder. Just in time. I was about telling them about what the filipinos did during easter. Ryder: Can I continue? Andres: Sige po.(Of Course) Ryder: Pups, During easter I wake up to go to a procession. Rocky: Wait, You expirenced holy week there? At the Philippine Isles? Ryder: Yes.... I am with Andres during that time. Andres: Yeah. I was at my Barangay during that time. I went to Ryder's Hut during that time (Flashback) Dawn Ryder:(yawn) Uhh... Andres? Andres: Ryder, Tara na. Bilisan mo bago tayong mahuli.(Come on before we are late.) Ryder: Ahh Sige, Sige.(Okay, Okay) Andres:Yip. The 2 proceed towards the highway. and sees a lot of people behind the float of the RIsen Jesus. Ryder: Whoa,, THAT's A lot of people. Andres:Yip. Just as then Vicente arrived Vicente: Ryder, Andres! Ryder: Vicente! The 2 hugged Ryder: It's good to see you again. Vicente: Yeah. now come with me to the Church and we will witness a ceremony. Ryder, Andres and Vicente goes to San Alfonso De ligouri. (Flashback Ends) As they Arrived there. they watch a salubong. Chase interrupted Chase: What's a Salubong. Andres: Chase, Salubong is an enactment of the Encounter of the risen Christ and the Virgin mary. usually held at a church with a balcony with young children dressed as angels. Chase: Oh... Ryder: After that a mass begins and the TV programming returns to normal. Chase: Oh.... Ryder: Andres and Vicente gives me knowledge about the Filipinos how to Celebrate Lenten Season and became friends from now. that's the time when Andres is not a member of the Paw Patrol but a loyal leader to the Paw Katipunan. Andres: Yeah.... A new lesson Andres: Are you interested for the new lesson about my home country? Pups: Yes. Zuma: I want to leawn About what Conquerors did to the Philippine Islands? Andres: I will tell you..... In Time... An owl hoots signaling the nightfall Andres: Looks like night come. Chase: We will eat dinner and sleep for the new lesson tomorrow. Andres: Yes. Paalam aking mga kaibigan, see you tomorrow( Farewell my friends) Pups: Yes The Paw Patrol entered the lookout to rest. Andres: (Yawn) I have a gift for them....( Shows a book and puts it inside Zuma's Pup house). They will find the Book of the Conquerors. Andres Entered to the nipa hut and sleeps after END! Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts